The present invention has been accomplished to provide a developer replenishing container, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a developer-replenishing container, which outputs the developer smoothly and evenly at a constant flow rate when rotated in the electrophotographic image forming apparatus. According to the present invention, the developer-replenishing container comprises cylindrical container body holding a developer and a tubular front extension axially forwardly extended from the cylindrical container body and terminating in a front bottleneck for output of the developer, the container body comprising longitudinal series of smooth developer guide wall portions symmetrically disposed at two sides and a plurality of oblique developer guide wall portions respectively connected between the smooth developer guide wall portions of the tubular container body and adapted to guide the developer from the cylindrical container body to the tubular front extension, the tubular front extension comprising smooth developer guide wall portions symmetrically disposed at two sides and a plurality of oblique developer guide wall portions respectively connected between the smooth developer guide wall portions of the tubular front extension and adapted to guide the developer from the container body toward the front bottleneck.